But It's Only Growley, Mummy!
by RowenaIsKween
Summary: One-shot and fluffiness! Read to find out.


**Obviously, a one shot. I don't own SPN in any way. Warning: Fluffiness?**

**But It's Only Growley,** **Mummy!**

"Crowley," she warned, backing up onto the wall. "Get that _thing_ away from me right now!"

Father and twins grinned. Danika held Growley in arms length and Naomi yelped and swatted the sweet dog away.

"Oh come on, mummy," Danika sighed exasperatedly. "He's only a sweet dog," Benjamin agreed. Danika held Growley up to her mother once more and gave her 'the look', her brother doing the same.

"Yeah, Naomi," Crowley agreed, a sly grin on his face. "_Growley's_ only a sweet dog."

HIs angel glared at him and when their son pet the sweet dog and made a move towards their mother, she shrieked and teleported away. The bright light caused the children and father to close their eyes.

Opening their eyes, Crowley glanced over at his children and smiled.

"Mummy's such a _scaredy cat_, isn't she?"

All three nodded and went to search for the scaredy cat of a mother, Crowley carrying Growley

"No, Danika, no!" Naomi shrieked. The little girl giggled and yelled: "Daddy, I've found mummy!"

Crowley chuckled and called for Benjamin to come over. He peeked his head out of one of the fairly large closets. The proud father couldn't help but chuckle at his son's silliness. "Mummy's silly, but she's not _that _silly!"

Benjamin sighed. "Okay," he murmured, his eyes drooping. He yawned and Crowley put down Growley and picked him up. "Come on, little prince! Don't you wanna see mummy scream like a little girl because of Growley?"

At the mention of the scenario, his head perked up and he had a little smile on his face. "Mhm,"

"Sweetheart, where are you?" he yelled out loud. "In yours and mummy's bedroom, daddy!" came the response.

Crowley sighed. _Of course she would hide in the bedroom, _he thought _The one room in the whole house the kids aren't allowed in,_

He teleported to their bedroom and was amused to find that Naomi was standing on the bed with Danika holding out Growley struggling to get on the bed.

"Danika, you know Growley isn't allowed on the bed!" Naomi took a deep breath and steadied herself. "If I petted him only once, will that satisfy you?"

"Of course it will, mummy, you silly!" Benjamin snapped. "Why else would we chase you around?"

Naomi sighed and sat down the bed. Benjamin jumped from his father's arms and ran to his sister. She grabbed Growley from her, with a protest, and helped her up the bed. Crowley couldn't help but laugh and smile at the scene. He laughed even harder when Danika helped Benjamin up the bed, whom in turn threw the hellhound into their mother's arms.

Naomi, having no other choice, caught the dog in her arms. "Mama you're holding Growley!" Benjamin yelled.

"It's not so bad now is it, honey?" Crowley smirked. "Shut up, love" she snapped. Danika made a face at the somewhat flirtation. The dog in Naomi's arms gave her the sloppiest wettest kiss he could ever give.

"Urghh," Naomi shivered. The dog looked at her with puppy eyes (she's not even sure if it was a puppy, considering it was the size of a big pot!) She had to admit the dog was not actually half bad as she had expected. Growley relaxed in her arms and she came down the bed gently, careful not to disturb the hound from his relaxed position.

"See?" Crowley asked. "He's not so bad! He even likes you!"

The mother handed the dog to the demon and cursed silently. "Language, love. You're gonna poison our children's minds!"

Naomi ignored him as she stomped her way to the bathroom and shut the door. From outside she heard the dog whine. "Mummy, Growley wants you!"

"No he does not!"

"Yes he does!"

"No he does not!"

"Are we really just gonna argue here like children or are we gonna eat our waffles?" Benjamin yelled impatiently.

"I thought you were sleepy?" Crowley mused. The boy shook his head. "Not anymore, I'm not!" Grabbing his sister and father's hands, they headed down to eat their meal.

Sighing in relief, Naomi opened the door, expecting an empty room.

Oh how wrong she was.

The dog bumped into her and then the bathtub and turned around, yapping. "Oh for the love of God!" she yelled, irritated. From down stairs she could hear laughing. She gritted her teeth and swore. The dog tilted it's head at her.

"Alright," she ordered. "Get out,"

The dog made no motion.

They were pushing her, alright. She picked up the dog and threw it onto the bed, but it only rolled. Naomi raise her eyebrows at him and sighed. She sat on the bed, and Growley immediately sat on her. He cuddled in her arms and once again, relaxed

"Well you're not really bad," she said, patting the hound's head. "But I still don't like dogs.

* * *

**Ta da! Hope you liked it. Reviews are awesome!**


End file.
